


Delanie Dearest

by NightCountess0415



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: Delanie is not happy, Gen, Mention of childbirth, Mother’s Day, Poor Deodat just tried to assure her, Sour mother, This witch hated Sarah the moment she gave birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCountess0415/pseuds/NightCountess0415
Summary: Just some anti-Mother’s Day drabble featuring Mother of the Year, Delanie Bellows. The moment she had Sarah was a moment the Bellows family would never forget.
Kudos: 5





	Delanie Dearest

**Delanie Dearest**

The early morning hours of April 25th, 1882 at the Bellows manor in Mill Valley Township, Pennsylvania was a frenzy. Delanie Bellows was in labor with her third child. Her husband, Deodat of course was made to sit in the downstairs drawing room, all the while hearing his wife’s screams upstairs in the bedroom. The midwife guiding Delanie through her pushes, soon enough a baby’s cry could be heard. Then Deodat heard a blood-curdling scream.

“She’s so pale!! Is something wrong with her? Please tell me what is wrong with the baby!” Delanie cried out.

“Mrs. Bellows, the child has achromasia, which is albinism. Her skin will always be pale, madam. She cannot be exposed to sunlight for long, otherwise she will get sunburn easily. She may need glasses one day, but otherwise she is of fine health.” Dr. Frederick Akins explained. He packed his bag while the midwife, Rachel cleaned up the crying newborn.

Dr. Akins turned to Delanie.  
“Just be aware of her skin condition. Alert me if there is anything serious, then I will arrive at once and do what I can-“

Deodat barged in, taking a good look at Delanie, her expression of shock and horror told him something was wrong. He took one look at the tiny pale thing his wife had just pushed out of her body..and sighed.

“Doctor, what about her livelihood? She will never be accepted in society! She will never suffice in the world!!” Deodat frowned.

“I personally have no authority to tell you what to do with your child, Mr. Bellows. But my advice is to properly care for her and give her extra guidance. She is perfectly healthy, unless there are any issues not yet seen. She may not be pink, but she should otherwise thrive. Nurture her. That is all I can tell you.”

Dr. Akins tipped his hat and left, nodding to Delanie and Rachel.

“Deodat…what will we do? The boys were so excited to see their new sibling! Oh what a disaster!!” Delanie sobbed.

Deodat went to the bed, and took his wife’s hand.

“The doctor said she would be fine. We will just have to manage.”

“I don’t want that….THING in here…not at all!! I can’t believe this!!!” Delanie buried herself in her husband’s arms and sobbed.

“But she’s fine, Delanie..just pale.” Deodat tried reassuring her. But it was to no avail. 

“GET HER OUT!!! GET HER OUT NOW!!! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT…ABOMINATION!!!”

“You are a heartless woman, Mrs. Bellows!” Rachel sobbed, holding the newborn.

“GET OUT!!!!”

A glass was thrown against the door while the midwife fled with the baby to the nursery.

The baby cried and wailed, needing her first nourishment..but Delanie would have none of it. Deodat would have to send for a doula or a wet nurse.

At least the couple agreed on a name: Sarah Anne Bellows.

Delanie would become furious at the mention of putting baby Sarah up for adoption. That was not going to happen. This mother wasn’t going to give her baby to anyone who would properly raise her. Yet, she didn’t even want to see the child. 

That was Delanie.

_Delanie Dearest_

The worst mother known in Mill Valley.


End file.
